1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display control apparatuses and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a service is provided for an image pickup apparatus that functions as a display control apparatus, in which the image pickup apparatus is allowed to register, using GPS and a network connection unit, a tag generated by a user in a network server along with position information acquired from GPS. Other general public users may acquire a tag based on current position information acquired from GPS by an image pickup apparatus among the tags registered in the network server. The acquired tag is displayed on a display unit over a subject currently displayed by the image pickup apparatus. Tags including text, an audio file, and an image file may be registered. Such a tag is displayed on a display unit as an icon according to its type over a subject at a position corresponding to its position information. When an icon indicative of a tag is selected on a display unit, registered detailed information on the tag may be displayed.
Such a tag is generated by a general user that is allowed to access the network server. Thus, a significantly large number of tags may possibly be registered therein. Accordingly, tags may be filtered and acquired based on time and position. More specifically, filtering may be performed through which tags within designated dates and times are acquired based on dates and times the tags have been registered in the network server or tags registered only within a distance designated based on current position information of the image pickup apparatus are acquired.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-116500 discloses a method for acquiring corresponding data from a network server based on its image capturing location or date.
However, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-116500 only allows a user to designate a date and time or a range of dates from the current date and time for applying time-based filtering to acquire a tag. For that reason, when an image captured in the past is previewed on the display, in order to check a tag with reference to the image capturing date and time, for example, a user may be required to acquire the capturing date and time of the image and input the acquired date and time or range. This may make the tag acquisition operation complicated and may possibly prevent execution of proper filtering when an input error occurs.